


Bask

by TheLegendOfChel



Series: Bonding Moments [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chair Bondage, Dom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, but with bondage, this is honestly just klance being soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfChel/pseuds/TheLegendOfChel
Summary: As much as Lance loves tying Keith up and treating him like the bratty sub he is, today Lance just wants to pamper Keith.And tie him up.





	Bask

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as “Bliss.” You don’t technically need to read that one first, but I recommend it. (If nothing else, it’s more klance bondage, which I’m guessing is the reason you’re here, lmao)
> 
> If you decide not to, all you really need to know is that Lance is basically a professional dom who Keith hired for some kinky roleplaying. They met again afterwards and started dating.
> 
> This takes place several months in the future. For those of you who were hoping for a more direct sequel, worry not! I’m turning this au into a series, and the fics won’t be chronological, so stuff like their first date, meeting each other’s friends, etc. will be coming down the pipe. ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance loved waking up before Keith. It was rare, because Keith, despite his grumpy demeanor, was a morning person, and Lance had yet to fully teach him the joys of sleeping in. He was getting there, though. 

The few times Lance did manage to wake first, he couldn’t complain since that meant Keith was still in bed with him. Lance propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at his boyfriend with a dopey smile that his friends would probably tease him for if they saw it. 

While a part of him had hesitated at the thought of dating a former client, Lance didn’t regret it for a second. Over the past several months, he and Keith had discovered they were a good match even outside of the bedroom, and even moved in together a little while ago.

There was no doubt in Lance’s mind. He loved Keith with all his heart, and he knew Keith felt the same.

Lance peeked at his phone to check the time. Keith would wake up soon. An idea started to form in Lance’s mind.

As quietly as possible, Lance reached into the cupboard of his nightstand to grab a long silk scarf. He always kept a few in there, among other things, for whenever the mood struck. Thankful that Keith was a heavy sleeper, Lance carefully repositioned Keith’s hands to rest on either side of his head. Lance wound one end of the scarf around Keith’s left wrist, then looped the other end through the iron bars of the headboard, before tying it around Keith’s right wrist. 

Lance grabbed another scarf and tied it over Keith’s eyes. He froze when Keith stirred slightly, but Keith soon fell back into slumber with a soft sigh.

Lance took a moment to admire the sight. Even after all this time, he never got tired of the image of Keith bound to his bed. 

Satisfied, Lance slid beneath the sheets to crawl in between Keith’s long pale legs, pleased to see that Keith was already half hard. Lance took Keith into his mouth and got to work. It wasn’t long before his efforts were rewarded by quiet moans and whimpers coming from above as Keith slowly woke up.

Lance renewed his efforts and the noises became louder, each little “haah,” and “mhhh,” music to Lance’s ears, until finally Keith came with one last cry.

Lance shuffled up Keith’s body and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Keith’s nose wrinkled a bit from the taste, but he didn’t pull away. Lance tugged off the blindfold, and gazed softly into Keith’s eyes.

“Morning, Kitten,” Lance said.

“Morning,” Keith smiled back. “What was that for?”

Lance shrugged. “Just wanted to treat you a little bit.”

Keith hummed and kissed Lance again. They laid like that for several minutes, just languidly tangling their tongues together. Keith idly tugged on the scarf that still bound his wrists, but didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get free.

Finally, Lance pulled away.

“I was thinking,” he said, “today’s the first day we’ve both had off in awhile. We should do something special.”

Violet eyes blinked up at him, filled with curiosity, love, and trust.

“Like what?” 

Lance leaned down once more to press another kiss to those soft lips.

“I wanna pamper you,” he said. “And I know the perfect way to start.”

\-----

Keith was curled up against Lance’s side as the two of them cuddled together on the couch, watching some kind of drama on TV. Honestly though, Keith was only half paying attention to the characters on screen.

He was much too distracted by the gag in his mouth.

“Woah, can you believe she did that?” Lance asked, eyes glued to the TV.

Keith shook his head with a small, “Mmph.”

The credits rolled and Lance brushed his fingers along the strip of leather that covered Keith’s lips. Strong fingers massaged the sides of Keith’s jaw, and his eyes fluttered shut.

“How are you doing?” Lance asked. “Need a drink?”

Keith considered it and nodded. Lance unbuckled the gag, carefully pulling out the rubber ball attached to the strap. He handed Keith his glass of water.

“Wanna move on to something else?” Lance asked, still soothing the ache from Keith’s jaw.

“Not quite yet,” Keith shook his head. “This is nice.”

He’d never tried bondage outside of a sexual environment before, but he liked it. It felt like he was on the verge of subspace but not quite there. Keith felt relaxed, lost in the pleasant haze, but his mind was still clear.

Lance smiled. “Okay, one more episode. I’m changing the gag to something softer though.”

Keith agreed, opening his mouth for the balled up piece of cloth. Lance tied another strip of cloth over Keith’s mouth. He paused, then used a third strip to bind Keith’s wrists together in front of him.

Seemingly satisfied with this new arrangement, Lance pulled Keith closer so that he was sitting across Lance’s lap, then pressed play.

Keith tucked his head under Lance’s chin and basked in the warm safety of his arms. With one ear, he half listened to the TV, while with the other, Keith memorized Lance’s heartbeat, taking in every chuckle and hum that reverberated through Lance’s chest. 

About halfway through the episode, contentedness slowly gave way to a desire for mischief. 

Keith began to shift in Lance’s lap, his movements so small they didn’t draw any attention. Pretending to watch the drama unfolding on screen, Keith rotated his hips in a rhythm that became increasingly obvious. Lance didn’t take his eyes off the TV, but Keith could hear his heartbeat grow faster, and his breaths become more shallow. Smiling behind his gag like the cat that got the cream, Keith continued his teasing.

The credits had barely started when Keith suddenly found himself being manhandled by two strong hands, repositioning Keith to straddle Lance’s lap with his knees on either side of Lance’s hips.

Those hands buried themselves in Keith’s hair, forcing his head to tilt back so Lance could lick and nibble at his neck.

“Fuckin’ minx,” Lance muttered against Keith’s skin. “Here I am trying to do something fun and innocent, and you just have to tempt me, don’t you?”

Keith’s muffled chuckled quickly turned into a moan as Lance abandoned his gentle kisses to suck harshly on Keith’s collar bone.

Keith looped his bound wrists over Lance’s head so that his forearms rested on Lance’s shoulders, twisting his hands to play with the short hairs at the back of Lance’s neck.

“Guess I should have known better,” Lance said. “Bet you were planning on seducing me the second you put on those clothes.”

“Mmhmmph,” Keith agreed.

After their morning tryst, Lance had gone to the kitchen to start making breakfast, leaving Keith alone to get dressed. In a calculated move, Keith stole one of Lance’s favorite baseball shirts and combined it with a pair of comfortable but scandalously short leggings that clung to his body in all the right ways.

Lance’s hands released Keith’s hair to travel across his shoulder blades and down his back, finally settling to squeeze Keith’s rump.

“I don’t know whether to punish you or reward you,” Lance groaned.

Keith rocked his hips. The wild glint that sparked in Lance’s eyes sent a thrill down Keith’s spine.

“Punishment, it is.”

\-----

“...Really, Lance?”

When Lance said he would punish Keith, this was not what Keith was expecting. The leather cuffs? Sure. The video game controller? Not so much.

“You always beat me at this game,” Lance pouted as they waited for the console to boot up. “Now it’s my turn to win.”

“Is it really winning if you cheat?”

“It’s not cheating,” Lance said. “You still have full use of your fingers and thumbs. The handcuffs are more of a...handicap.”

“Whatever you say,” Keith rolled his eyes.

Honestly, the cuffs didn’t put Keith at much of a disadvantage. He already had to hold the controller with both hands close enough together that the small chain hung loose. Keith barely noticed a difference, as evidenced when his character KO-ed Lance’s.

“I thought this was supposed to be a challenge?” Keith smirked.

Lance’s eyes narrowed. He shuffled over to fiddle with the leather cuffs, adjusting it so the chain was barely an inch long. 

“Try that, smart guy,” he said.

Keith picked up his controller. With his wrists now bound so closely together, it was much more awkward to hold, but Keith still managed to reach all the buttons.

“Ha!” Keith grinned after his second victory. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

There was that glint in Lance’s eyes again.

Uh oh.

\-----

“K.O!” the announcer shouted.

“Yes!” Lance crowed. “Did you see that, babe?”

“Mmmmph.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance smirked. “I guess not.”

Keith’s character had actually lasted annoyingly long considering Keith had to rely solely on the game’s sound effects to play. Still, Lance won without too much trouble. 

“Mmph!” Keith protested.

Chuckling, Lance reached over to tug off the blindfold. Violet eyes glared back at him. 

“Okay, fine, how about one more match?” Lance said. “No blindfold this time.”

Keith studied Lance suspiciously. He tried to tug at the ball gag in his mouth, but since his wrists were still cuffed together, Keith couldn’t quite reach the buckle behind his head.

Lance smacked his hands away and removed the gag himself. 

“How do I know you’re not gonna cheat again?” Keith asked.

“What, you don’t trust me?” Lance pressed a dramatic hand to his heart, giving his boyfriend a hurt look.

“No,” Keith said flatly.

“I won’t cheat,” Lance held up two fingers in a salute. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a boy scout,” Keith said. “You hate camping.”

Ignoring him, Lance started up a new match.

They selected their characters and began to fight. Keith won the first round, but Lance claimed victory for the second. During the tie-breaker, Keith started to pull ahead once again, so Lance flicked his finger against the small remote he’d hidden against the underside of his controller.

Keith squeaked. Lance unleashed a series of combos and won the match.

“Booyah!” Lance threw his hands up in victory.

“You…” Keith glared at Lance, two spots of color high on his cheeks. “Give me that!”

Keith tossed down his controller and lunged at Lance. Lance, however, was prepared, and used his long arm to hold the vibrator’s remote just out of reach. Practically straddling Lance’s lap, Keith stretched out his body in vain, giving Lance a nice peak of skin as his shirt rode up.

Lance thumbed the button again. Keith let out a delicious gasp, giving up his attempt to steal the remote as he curled in on himself. He buried his face against Lance’s neck to muffle a soft moan. 

“Cheater,” Keith panted.

Lance moved his hand from Keith’s hip up under his shirt to brush against the bare skin of Keith’s waist. Keith trembled beneath his touch, bringing his own hands up to clutch at Lance’s shoulders.

Lance cupped the back of Keith’s neck to pull him closer.

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” he murmured against Keith’s lips. “Let me make it up to you.”

Keith drew a shaky breath. “How?”

Lance opened his mouth to answer when a small grumbling noise interrupted them. The two froze and looked down at Keith’s stomach.

Lance snorted. “By making you dinner, apparently.”

Keith’s cheeks, already pink, flushed darker.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m getting hungry too,” Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith’s lips. “You relax, and I’ll go start cooking.”

“I’ll help,” Keith offered.

Lance shook his head. “I told you, I wanna pamper you today.”

He got up and walked to the kitchen. Keith, stubborn as always, followed.

“You made breakfast this morning,” Keith said. “At least let me help with dinner.”

Digging ingredients out of the fridge, Lance rolled his eyes.

“What part of this don’t you understand?” he asked. “This isn’t about being fair. I like taking care of you.”

“I like taking care of you too,” Keith protested. 

Lance’s eyes softened. He walked over to Keith and cupped his cheeks.

“I know you do,” he said. “And you can have your turn later. But today is about me pampering you, so get out of my kitchen.”

Lance spun Keith around and gave him a light swat on the butt. 

“Okay, okay,” Keith laughed. “But call me if you need any help.”

“I will,” Lance said. 

Keith left the kitchen, a playful sway to his hips that made Lance yearn to follow. But if they wanted to eat at a reasonable hour, Lance couldn’t afford to let himself get distracted, so he pushed all thoughts of Keith’s perfect ass away and got to work.

\-----

Still smiling, Keith returned to the living room.

He sat down on the couch and spent the next several minutes half watching TV and half fiddling with the leather cuffs that were still around his wrists. After awhile, however, Keith began to grow bored. 

That familiar desire to create mischief sparked once more. 

Leaving the TV on to cover the sound of his footsteps, Keith crept back towards the kitchen. He peeked around the corner.

Lance stood at the stove, humming softly as he stirred something in a large pot. 

Oh so quietly, Keith snuck up behind him. The handcuffs prevented Keith from wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, so he settled for draping himself against his boyfriend’s back, pushing up on his tiptoes to nibble at Lance’s earlobe.

“I thought I told you to stay in the living room,” Lance chuckled.

“I got bored,” Keith pouted.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

Lance handed Keith the ladle, ordering him to watch the food for a minute. Keith did so, idly stirring until Lance returned with a few coils of ropes and some pieces of cloth. 

After turning the burner to low, Lance directed Keith to sit on one of the chairs at the table. He removed the leather cuffs, and brought Keith arms behind the back of the chair to tie them together with the rope. Lance then kneeled in front of Keith to bind each of Keith’s ankles to the chair legs. 

Keith experimentally tugged at his bonds, heat curling in his belly. He’d never been tied to a chair before. It felt like something out of a movie. 

A strip of cloth fell over Keith’s eyes.

“This should keep you entertained for awhile,” Lance said as he knotted the blindfold behind Keith’s head. 

Something soft touched Keith’s lips, and he parted them so Lance could push the balled up cloth inside. Another strip covered Keith’s mouth.

“Better?”

“Mmmph,” Keith moaned happily, shifting in place.

“Good.”

Warm lips kissed Keith’s cheek before he heard Lance walk back to the stove. The humming resumed, occasionally accompanied by the clanking of pots and pans, or the tinkling of silverware. 

Keith continued to pull against his bonds. The rope didn’t budge an inch, leaving Keith feeling nice and helpless. Small moans and whimpers travelled up Keith’s throat as his muscles began to ache pleasantly from his struggling.

At one point, the vibrator still inside of Keith turned back on, though it seemed to stay at the lowest setting, drawing out his state of pleasant torture. 

After what felt like an eternity, Keith was drawn from his haze by the sound of something being set on the table in front of him, accompanied by a delicious smell. Gentle hands untied the blindfold and Keith blinked down at the plate of food.

Lance untied Keith’s wrists and removed the gag. However, he didn’t touch the ropes that bound Keith’s legs. Lance sat down across the table with his own plate and grinned.

“Buen provecho,” Lance said.

Smiling, Keith picked up his fork and took a bite. “It’s delicious.”

“Thanks! I got the recipe from Hunk,” Lance replied. “I’ll have to let him know it turned out well.”

Keith nodded. They ate in comfortable silence when Keith suddenly felt something brush against his shin.

He paused to peek under the table and shot Lance an unimpressed look.

“Really?” Keith asked.

“What?” Lance replied.

“You know very well I can’t play footsie like this.”

To emphasize his point, Keith pulled at the rope tying his ankles to the chair legs. Lance shrugged, his innocent smile belied by the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. 

Keith rolled his eyes, returning to his meal. However, it wasn’t long before he felt another nudge against his foot.

Ignoring Keith’s warning glance, Lance continued to act as though he wasn’t currently caressing Keith’s feet with his own. Lance hooked an ankle around Keith’s leg and slid the top of his foot up and down Keith’s calf. Keith cursed Lance’s freakishly long limbs. The jerk didn’t even have to sink down in his chair to reach him.

Fighting down a blush, Keith tried to ignore him. This sort of worked until Lance’s toes dug into a ticklish spot on the inside of Keith’s knee, and Keith had to hastily swallow his food for fear of choking.

“Cut it out,” Keith snapped after chugging some water.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lance grinned.

The foot moved to tickle him again. Keith attempted to pull away, but the rope stopped him. Scowling, Keith put down his silverware and smacked Lance’s foot away.

“Wow, rude,” Lance said.

“I’m trying to eat,” Keith replied, “and you’re distracting me.”

“What, food means more to you than my masterful seduction?” Lance asked, his hand dramatically clutching at his chest.

“When it’s Hunk’s recipe, yes.”

Lance paused. “Okay, that’s fair. I’ll stop for now.”

“Thank you,” Keith said, picking his utensils back up.

“But,” Lance smirked in a way that did funny things to Keith’s insides, “you better make it up to me when it’s time for dessert.”

\-----

Lance hummed, biting into the sweet strawberry. He lounged across the couch, his head pillowed on Keith’s lap as Keith hand fed him fruit like a harem girl serving her sultan.

...That actually wasn’t a bad idea for a roleplaying scene. Lance made sure to tuck it away for later, idly wondering if he could convince Keith to try out belly dancing lessons.

Keith brought another strawberry to Lance’s lips, which he nibbled on with a smile.

“These are really good,” Lance commented. “You get ‘em at the farmer’s market?”

“Yup,” Keith nodded, popping the rest of the strawberry into his own mouth. “It’s the right season for them, so they’re really fresh.”

Lance hummed again and accepted another bite. “Bet they’d be great dipped in chocolate.”

“Yeah, well if you want that you’ll have to get it yourself,” Keith said wryly. He pointedly wriggled his legs beneath Lance’s head.

There were several belts looped around Keith’s legs from his ankles all the way up to his thighs. If he had any desire to move, Keith would have to either unbuckle them or hop. As hilarious a mental image as that may be, Lance didn’t want to risk Keith falling over and hurting himself, so he rolled to his feet with a dramatic sigh.

“Don’t eat them all before I get back,” he warned.

“No promises,” Keith sang.

Lance was pretty sure he was joking, but hurried to the kitchen just in case. He returned to the couch with a jar of chocolate spread, relieved to see there were still plenty of strawberries left. Lance handed Keith the jar and laid back down, resting his head once more on Keith’s lap.

Lance closed his eyes and relaxed. Every now and then, Keith would prompt him to open his mouth for another bite of the chocolate covered strawberries. This system worked great until Lance suddenly felt something cold and goopy plop onto his cheek.

Lance let out a yelp, his eyes snapping open. Keith stared down at him. His lips twitched into a smile that quickly devolved into full blown snickering. 

Lance narrowed his eyes. He pushed himself upright to lunge at Keith, who tried to fend off his attack with a shriek.

“I’m sorry!” Keith cried between giggles. “It was an accident, I swear!”

Lance showed him no mercy. Eager for revenge, he scooped out some chocolate with his fingers and smeared it across Keith’s face. They continued to play-wrestle, Keith somewhat at a disadvantage with his bound legs, until finally settling down with Keith laying on his back and Lance hovering over him.

Neither of them were surprised when their scuffle turned into a makeout session. Forearms bracketing Keith’s head to hold himself up, Lance kissed the chocolate from Keith’s lips, dipping his tongue inside Keith’s mouth to chase the lingering taste of strawberries. Keith’s hands gripped the back of Lance’s shirt as he let out those little noises Lance loved so much.

Lance could happily spend eternity kissing Keith, but he knew they couldn’t stay like this forever. Besides, his plans for the day weren’t done quite yet.

Lance pulled away and gazed down at Keith with a soft smile.

“C’mon,” he said, “let’s go get cleaned up.”

\-----

If there was one thing Lance loved about their house, it was the extra large bathtub. Both he and Keith fit in it easily. Lance sat at one end of the tub while Keith sat between his legs, leaning back against Lance’s chest.

Keith had wanted to be tied up in some way, but Lance shot him down. Even if he was there to make sure Keith wouldn’t slip and drown, Lance didn’t want to take the risk. They compromised with Lance tying a long black strip of silk over Keith’s eyes instead.

Keith let out a content sigh. He tipped his head back to rest on Lance’s shoulder, and Lance couldn’t help but brush Keith’s hair aside to place a kiss on his neck. Keith turned his head toward Lance, and Lance obligingly kissed Keith on the lips. Their tongues slid languidly together until the water began to lose its heat.

With one last nip at Keith’s bottom lip, Lance pulled away. Keith’s whine quickly turned into a pleased hum as Lance dug his fingers into Keith’s hair, the shampoo lathering into foamy bubbles. Careful not to dislodge the blindfold, Lance massaged Keith’s scalp, chuckling as Keith melted into a boneless pile of goo.

While Keith dozed against his chest, Lance washed his own hair, then rinsed them both off. He climbed out of the tub, patted himself dry, then turned around to scoop Keith out of the water. He sat Keith down on the edge of the tub. Keith reached up to remove the blindfold, but Lance grabbed his wrist.

“Leave it on,” he said.

Keith obeyed. 

Once Keith was dry, Lance picked him up again to carry him over to their bed. He grabbed a long, silk scarf and knotted it in the middle, then held the soft material up to Keith’s mouth.

“Open.”

Keith parted his lips and Lance pushed the knot between his teeth, tying the ends behind his head. Lance cupped Keith’s face, sweeping his thumb across his cheek, and pressed a kiss to his gagged lips.

Pulling away, Lance said, “Lay down on your stomach.”

Keith obeyed once again. Lance retrieved a bottle of scented oil, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up. He then crawled onto the bed to straddle Keith’s hips and pressed his palms across Keith’s back.

Keith let out a muffled groan as Lance continued to massage his body. He ran his fingers over Keith’s shoulder blades, kneaded the firm muscles of his legs, rubbed his hands and feet, and may or may not have spent more time than strictly necessary squeezing his butt.

If Keith was boneless before, now he was reduced to nothing more than a sentient puddle. Lance had to bully him to get under the bed covers, ignoring Keith’s little whines of protest at being moved. Once he was settled, however, Keith happily snuggled into Lance’s arms, tangling their legs together. 

“So,” Lance brushed Keith’s bangs from his face, “good day?”

“Mmhmmph,” Keith nodded.

Smiling, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips. Then another to his nose. Then his forehead. Then both cheeks. Eventually, Lance ran out of places, so he untied the blindfold to kiss Keith’s eyelids. He pulled out the gag to capture those soft lips and suck on that pink tongue. They kissed and kissed and kissed until exhaustion finally forced them to stop.

After one last peck, Keith rolled over so that Lance could spoon him. Arms wrapped around Keith’s waist and nose nestled against the nape of Keith’s neck, breathing in the fresh scent of his shampoo, Lance drifted off to slumber.

Yeah, it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❀(*´◡`*)❀
> 
> After Bliss, I really wanted to write something soft, but still sensual. The next oneshot in this universe will be much smuttier (spoiler: it involves cat ears and a maid costume) and I figured this would be a nice palate cleanser in between, lol. The maid fic is almost done, so I’ll probably post it fairly soon!
> 
> As you can see, I’ve made two separate series. “Bonding Moments” will contain any fics that lean more towards pwp and/or involve bondage, plus it’s where I’ll continue to add other bondage klance fics that aren’t related to this au. “Bliss” will contain all fics in this au, both smut and any non-explicit extra stories (for example, I’m planning a more humorous fic about Shiro trying to figure out what Lance’s job is).
> 
> Please subscribe to whichever series suits your desires best. Or both! I hope it’s not too confusing, but I wanted a place to collect all the fics in this au without messing up my already established series, y’know? Feel free to ask me any questions about it.
> 
> Sorry for the long spiel. See you next time! (*ˊᗜˋ*)/


End file.
